Forbidden Love
by Kiho-Chyan
Summary: We know we shouldn't but the fact that its forbbiden makes it so more exciting. We can either forget about it or live our lives in thrill and excitement. Sasusaku, fluff. Prob no lemons, not sure yet. Rated M
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

The girl sat at the back of the pink-ish red limousine, sipping a glass of coke. Watching her parents with big emerald eyes,

"I'm telling you, those Uchiha's..." Mr Haruno begun, waving his arms about. His wife sat next to him, rubbing her gloved hands together, sighing at her husband's behaviour. Her own emerald eyes darted to her daughter, who sat in the back quietly, not bothering to speak up.

"Sakura, sweetie, are you okay?" Her mother asked; her voice laced with concern at her daughters distant attitude lately.

"Sorry, Mother. I was thinking, there is a party soon, May I go?" Sakura asked, moving her candyfloss coloured hair away from her face. Mrs Haruno smiled, and clapped her hands together,

"Of course dear, it nice to finally see you getting out of the house" She smiled cheerily.

"Where's the party?" Mr Haruno said, glaring outside the window as he spotted a member of the Uchiha clan.

"At Ino-pi- I mean, at the Yamanaka mansion. With Ino, her Daddy will be there too" Sakura added, crossing her fingers hoping her parents would say yes.

Actually Ino's father was going to be on a business trip, but her parents didn't need to know. Mr Haruno looked at his daughter and nodded slowly, rolling his eyes when his wife squealed and clapped her hands again.

"Thank you Daddy" Sakura squealed, giggling to her self. She brought out her Red Blackberry and scrolled through the contacts.

To: Ino-Pig

**From: MissCherryBlossom**

**I CAN GO TO THE PARTY! Finally convinced Daddy, see you tomorrow for plans y/n? Love Saks xxxx**

Sakura sent the text out with a smile, leaning back into the leather seats of the limo. Getting comfortable as she lazily stared at the window.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked around the town, his hands in the front pockets on his jeans. He completely ignored the blonde hair idiot next to him, his rambles going in one ear and out the other. Sasuke sneered as they passed some Haruno's and glared at Naruto when his fist came in contact with his arm,<p>

"Shit, dobe. What the fuck was that for?" He hissed, glaring at his best friend. Naruto rolled his cerulean eyes at the Uchiha heir,

"Why did you glare at them for, they have done nothing to you" Naruto pointed out, staring at his best friend, waiting for a response. Sasuke stared back, his obsidian eyes narrowed towards the blonde.

"They where Haruno's idiot. You know, the big rival thing, or haven't you been in Konoha for the last 17 years?" Sasuke muttered, his eyes darting the group of teens coming towards them. Naruto sighed heavily, and shook his head. Before waving cheerily at the teenager mob heading the way.

"OI NARUTO, SAS-GAY! ARE YOU GOING TO THE YAMANAKA PARTY, LIKE, EVERYONE IS GOING!" Shouted the brunette, rushing up to the two young males. Behind him trailed three others teens, the famous Neji Hyuuga, Suigetsu Hozuki and Shikamaru Nara. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the Inuzuka before looking at Naruto and shrugging his shoulders.

"Of course, I'm going. I plan on scoring some hot babes, how about the rest of you?" Naruto asked, getting excited as all his friends gathered around them. Sasuke shrugged again and daydreamed. Kiba smirked, and his canine peeped through. Neji 'Hn'-ed and Suigetsu nodded eagerly, going for the same reason as Naruto. Shikamaru acted as if he hadn't heard the question.

"Your all idiots, the girls that will be there are rich and well mannered. As if they would date any of you" Neji said, looking at his friends. Sasuke smirked at Neji, as Naruto and Kiba pouted, making Shikamaru smirk as well.

"Teme, you are so boring. Are you coming or not, because you seriously need to get laid. Pronto" Naruto said seriously, trying to be bossy but totally failing.

"Hn" Sasuke replied, Naruto frowned at him and poked his tongue out causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.

"TEMEEEE! You just gotta come, it's a partyyy, you love parties" Naruto begged, attempting to persuade the Uchiha. But Sasuke didn't answer; he was too busy glaring at a Pinky/red limousine that meant the head of The Haruno clan was across the road. But his glare stopped as he caught sight of her.

Kiba tilted his head to the side, and Suigetsu was trying to follow Sasuke's gaze. Then he saw her too.

"Oh my god, she is one hot babe"

A small pretty girl stepping out of the limousine, his obsidian eyes travelled up her body. Glancing at her long legs, her pale white dress, nice figure and a then a beautiful porcelain face. With bright apple martini eyes, and cherry blossom pink hair, it took him a second to realise she was looking at him to, and she smiled at him.

And Sasuke was pretty sure right then, that this is what an angel must look like.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya, I thought I'll write another fanfic, <strong>

**If you never read my stories before I like to say Hiii!**

**And check out my other stories and my other account called RouxKiho. **

**Please review, I'm dying to know what you all think. But I won't update if I don't get too many reviews, and please recommend it to friends of fanfic. PLEASE!**

**Anyway, Review please :)**

**Later fellow Narutards **


	2. Chapter 2: His a  She's a

Sakura smiled at the raven-haired man, before tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ears. She was aware that the boys' gaze was fixed on her, which made her blush. Sakura slyly checked the boy out, her emerald eyes roaming his body. His obsidian eyes, chiselled face, broad shoulders, lazy expression. He was gorgeous, but she frowned when he suddenly glared. Sakura looked to the side of her to see her father stomping towards her, her father grabbed her elbow firmly and pulled her into the shop. She shot a distressed look towards the group of boys, or more specifically the raven-haired boy. Before being dragged away into the Haruno's Make Up and Cosmetics, her Mums idea of business.

"Uchiha lad staring at my daughter. Cheek of it" Her father grumbled, his gaze staring straight ahead.

_Uchiha? _Sakura thought, sending a small glance behind her to catch one more peek at the Uchiha Heir.

* * *

><p>"She's a Haruno" Sasuke said numbly, his glare still in place.<p>

"The Haruno's have a daughter?" Naruto asked looking at the other males, confusion written all over his fox like face.

"It appears so," Kiba whispered, glancing at the shop the pink haired beauty was dragged in the cosmetics shop. Suigetsu stayed quiet, still unsure of what to say.

"Her names Sakura-Sama. She is a friend of Hinata-sama, Tenten-Sama and Ino-Sama." Neji informed them crossing his arms over his chest.

"Isn't Tenten the girl you fancy Hyuuga?" Suigetsu blurted out,

"No she isn't" Neji hissed glaring at the white haired male. Naruto rolled his eyes at them

"Come on Hyuuga, just admit your undying love for the girl. Oi, teme, you ok?" Naruto asked loudly, smiling brightly. Sasuke didn't answer him; his gaze was fixed on the Haruno's cosmetics shop.

"Neji, did you say she was a friend of Ino's?" Kiba questioned, looking at the Uchiha from the corner of his eyes. Neji looked confused but gave the Inuzuka a subtle nod. Kiba smirked,

"Then there's a high chance she'll be at the party." Kiba grinned, speaking loudly hoping the Uchiha would hear. Sasuke stopped glaring but he had a scowl fixed on his face.

"She's going to be at the party?" Naruto asked smiling brightly.

"Probably. She's friends of Ino - best friends – which means she should defiantly be there" Kiba replied looking at the blonde with a smirk on his face.

"There ya go teme, she'll be at the party. Now you gotta come!" Naruto said or shouted which would be a better word.

"Hn" Sasuke replied before sticking his hands in his jeans and walking down the street heading towards the building with ' Uchiha Cooperated' written in blue italic writing on the front.

"Is that a yes?" Suigetsu asked looking at the other males. Naruto and Kiba shrugged while Neji and Shikamaru made no movement to show they heard the fair haired teen.

"Come on, lest go follow him before the fucker does something stupid in his Dads building" Kiba spoke following the Uchiha into the building.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered under his breath before rolling his eyes and going with his friends into Uchiha Cooperated.

* * *

><p>Sakura dialled a number on her phone she knew well and waited for the person to pick up the phone. On the third ring she was met with a loud,<p>

"_FOREHEAD!"_

Sakura rolled her green eyes at the blonde's loudness.

"_So you're coming to the party? Great, so are Hina-chan, Tenten, Karin and Temari. But we need to go shopping, we need new outfits" _Ino shrieked down the phone. Sakura removed the phone from her ear the minute she heard shopping. She rolled her eyes at the flailing blonde on the other side of the phone and ignored her shopping rants.

"Yeah, uh huh. Oh yes Ino-pig" Sakura muttered absent-mindly in the phone while fingering the material of a make-up bag.

"_Forehead you sooo aren't even listening. You bitch, don't ignore me!" _Ino shouted down the phone making Sakura wince at her loudness.

"I was listening, I'm just at the shop at the moment so you'll have to be patient. Or at least try" Sakura grinned while following her parents into the back room of the cosmetics shop.

"Sakura-forehead-Haruno you suck major ones! Jeez, I'll speak to ya later because clearly you are ignoring your dear best friend Ino. Bye beautiful, loves ya"

"Bye Ino-pig, loves ya too" Sakura replied before hanging the phone up. She ran a hand through her pink hair and sighed deeply before going into the room marked '_Mrs Haruno' _and preparing her self for a long and boring make-up lecture.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤..•.¸¸•´

**I know its short and sorry narutards…**

**Dedicated to you lovely people who are reading it.**

**Disclaimer: Why would I even own Naruto people? You know I don't…**

**And sorry its late, I wasn't sure if you even deserved it or not. :)**

**Review please, it takes like 10 seconds, you can even put a smiley face for all I care just review!**

**Peace out dudes and dudettes**

**Kiho-Chyan XD**

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤


	3. Chapter 3: Bumping Into A Cutie

Sakura watched the crazy blonde girl in front of her gush, flail and squeal over a pair of shoes. Rolling her jade eyes she whipped out her phone to check the time, 15:47am.

"And the time is?" A voice asked making the pinkette jump slightly. Tenten stood next to her, her hands shoved deeply in the pockets of her dark green hoodie.

"What? How did you…?" Sakura trailed off giving the twin buns girl a strange look. Tenten smirked for a second before glancing over towards the still flailing seventeen year old.

"I knew what you where doing, I do the same thing every five minutes." Tenten whispered at the girl, she quickly pulled out her phone only for it to reveal that exactly forty-five seconds has been since she last checked it. Tenten groaned loudly and her dark eyes scanned the shopping centre for a way out.

"Stop moaning, you love it here just as much as we do" Tenten whipped her body around only to come face to face with the crazy blonde chick, and the even crazier red haired girl with un-normal scarlet eyes that where not at all hidden by her librarian styled specks instead they framed the red eyes quite nicely.

"Shut up Karin, I hate it! Sakura hates it to! And Hinata probably doesn't because she hates nothing but still! And Temari, well Temari is weird… So I don't know…" Tenten rambled off, her nose wrinkling as she thought to herself. Sakura looked at the blondie and red head only to see them staring at Tenten in disbelief.

"How could you say that?" Ino asked, her voice sounding like she was on the verge of tears. Tenten smiled at her and said,

"Easily" Ino stared at the brunette is horror; Sakura had to bite the insides of her cheeks to stop her from bursting out with laughter. Karin just stood there, arms folded looking between Ino and Tenten as if she was watching a tennis match.

"What did Ten-chan say to Ino-chan this time?" A meek voice asked, and despite how quiet the question was asked, giving how silent all the girls where it made the question seem a lot louder than it was actually spoken.

"That she hates shopping Hina-chan, same as always" Sakura told her considering no one else made an effort to tell the dark blue haired girl. Hinata nodded slowly and around her, her pearl eyes seeing every single girl except one. Temari.

"Where's Tem-chan?" Hinata softly whispered, if it was any quieter they wouldn't have heard it but luckily the girls were used to Hinatas' soft voice so they heard her easily.

"Probably looking for some trainers or jeans, or some weird band item in the local music shop" Karin answered this time her eyes not moving to look at the girl, instead she kept her gaze focused on the brunette and blondes staring match. Hinata's mouth made the shape of and 'O' and she nodded.

Sakura sighed loudly as the intense staring match continued, she knew it would only be a matter of time before Ino would suddenly blow up on how Tenten didn't like shopping and Tenten would then argue her case dragging everyone in it. Ino's mouth parted slightly; _Sign one_ Sakura thought. Her eyes narrowed at the brunette; '_Sign Two'_ Sakura's inner murmured. The Ino dropped her bags and took one step forwards,

"Sign 3" She whispered taking a step back.

"HOW CAN YOU-" The blonde shouted, but sakura missed the ending of the sentence because she fled before Tenten could drag her in. Going into a light jog so people wouldn't stare at her she jogged towards her favourite shop.

* * *

><p>The little bell dinged as she walked through the glass doors and the smell of incense and books flooded her senses. With a smile on her face she wondered around the shop looking at the books names,<p>

"Anything in particular Miss Haruno?" The young women asked; Sakura smiled at he familiar face and shook her head,

"Just browsing Shizune" Sakura replied cheerily at the dark haired young women who smiled back at her and nodded going back to her own book behind the cash register.

Sakura's mind wondered far away as she walked through the isles not really paying attention to where she was looking.

Turning the corner she walked straight into someone, someone who had a very hard chest and was taller than her. Looking up slowly she came face to face with one of the cutest boys she had ever seen.

"Hi"

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Ending it there, and I have major writers block which is the reason I haven't updated in this long and the chapter is sooo short…<strong>

**Anyway obviously I don't own Naruto and I'm dedicating this to people who are still reading this garbage and my awesome friend, HiBiSiLi who write Harry Potter fanfic and they are awesome!**

**And please review guys, and again even if it's a smiley face, or a frowny, sad face, just put anything…. And critism is welcome just nothing to harsh and no flames dudes…. **

**I got a jar of dirt and guess whats inside it!**

**~ Kiho – Chyan **


	4. Chapter 4: Shit

Sasuke watched the idiots battle to the death in a game of guitar hero. And yes battle to the death, Kiba and Naruto's matches where generally quite intense and always ended in someone whacking the other with the guitar. He watched with uninterested eyes and instead he fished his mobile out of his pocket in hopes to find a text or random family excuse to get him out of this boring room. Maybe he could search on google for a bit, and then maybe he could check the Haruno's family out. Just to make sure they aren't over populating the city or something, it had no reason to do with that he wanted to see what that rosette angel looked like once more. Pssh, nothing at all.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu watched eagerly waiting for the fight to start because in his own opinion that's the best part of Naruto and Kiba's guitar hero battles. They often ended in a dog piles which he was glad to be involved with because it was he one chance to inflict these idiots with as much damage as possible before some one called it quits and his opportunity would be over.<p>

* * *

><p>Neji Hyuuga did not want to be here, he had no use to be here. He could be at home studying, mediating, training or even put up with Hanabi's pranks. He just didn't want to be here and watch blondie and doggy over there have a music battle, then a fist battle that he would get roped into as per usual. He had to find a way out, any excuse would do. Even Hinata and her annoying friends (Especially the brunette because she irked him to the end of the world and beyond) to call him and beg or plead for him to collect them from whatever girly shit they where going through now. And he would – for once – gladly go through with it and leave these buffoons and go do what ever the midnight haired girl wished. Anything.<p>

* * *

><p>Looking up slowly, Sakura held her breath. Who ever she had just bumped into had a hard chest, and they where very tall.<p>

"_Every one is tall compared to us" _Her inner reminded her and Sakura mentally agreed and dammed her height.

"Hello" She whispered back just before raising her head and seeing the stranger completely. He was gorgeous! And wasn't of the boys from the other day, and sadly he wasn't the gorgeous boy she had locked eyes with. But he had very similar features to that young man. He was a fairly tall young man with piercing onyx eyes similar to the Uchiha boy she saw. Like the other boy he had raven black hair but instead the young man in front of her wore his hair in a low ponytail with bangs that framed his gorgeous face. He wore dark blue skinny jeans that appeared to hang low on his hips and a tight fitting black shirt that revealed a slight outline to a muscular stomach and very nice abs. She also noticed he wore dark purple nail varnish on his nails,

"_Obviously" _Her inner told her, rolling her eyes. And in her peripheral vision she noticed the sign her father hated with a passion.

The Uchiha fan.

"Uchiha" She mumbled blinking a few times at the sign hoping this gorgeous man wasn't a member of the Uchiha clan too. That just wouldn't be fair.

'Why in all Kami-Sama would you put two amazingly hot men into the same family that I have been forbidden to even look at?' Sakura thought, mentally cursing the fates.

"Two amazingly hot men?" The young man asked frowning slightly at Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened and her jaw visibly dropped at his statement,

'Did I just say that aloud?' She asked herself horrified,

'_Yep, you ninny! Said that last sentence aloud too!' _Her inner giggled enjoying the situation more then outer Sakura.

"Ignore me, I was just thinking over something my friend said earlier" Sakura rushed out so he wouldn't think she was crazy. The young man nodded slowly as if he was thinking over what she just said.

"_Quickly! Change the topic!"_ Her inner yelled.

"Nice to meet you Miss… Haruno. I'm Itachi Uchiha, and I'm pretty sure you can guess what clan I'm from" Itachi replied his voice smooth. Sakura smiled sheepishly at him and made sure to avoid eye contact.

'_Well at least he isn't glaring at you for being a Haruno'_ She mentally thought to herself. _'Wait, how does he know I'm a Haruno?!'_

"Uhm... Yeah… So, I better introduce myself, My name is Miss Sakura Haruno, and I'm part of the Haruno clan, obviously I mean why would my second name be Haruno is I wasn't…" Sakura rambled, no longer looking at Uchiha. In the mean time her inner face palmed and shook her head,

"_Nicely done, Saks, Nicely done" _Inner sakura slow clapped making Sakura feel even more stupid than before. Itachi raised one perfect onyx eyebrow at her and smirked,

"Pleasure is all mine Miss Haruno" He took hold of her hand and his soft lips barely grazed her knuckles causing Sakura to blush a new shade of red that had yet to be invented, her blush clashed with her hair so he ducked her head in embarrassment.

'_You still haven't asked Mr I'm-Too-Sexy-For-My-Uchiha-Fan how he knew your last name, before you told him' _Her inner reminded her and Sakura eyes widened, she totally forgot when this hunky piece of Man kissed or kinda kissed her hand.

"How did you know I was a Haruno, before I introduced myself?" She asked, daring herself to look at his face but not his eyes. His gaze was too intimidating for her.

"Well, if it wasn't the similar looks to your parents, or the fact that those too men" He paused to look at the gentlemen in black, the Haruno clan symbol sewn on there uniform, right over the place where there heart lays.

"Have been following you, then the clan symbol on your bag, and the 'S' and 'H' charm bracelet again with the clan symbol would of gave you away" Sakura stared at him with wide eyes, and glanced down at her wrist to prove he was right. When she saw the gold bracelet her father had purchased her for her thirteenth birthday she knew Itachi was indeed a very observant young man. She opened her mouth to reply when her phone rang, groaning loudly in a very unlady like manner she grabbed her phone and didn't bother to check the caller id.

"Why am I hearing you are talking to an Uchiha Sakura? In public too?" Her fathers scarily calm voice reached her ears and she froze. She turned to glare at the men that had been following her all day. The only word that came out of her mouth in reply was,

'Shit'

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. <strong>

**I have no excuse for the lateness. My Mum is pregnant, with a baby girl. She's calling it Belle. I'm going to be in year 10, or for you Americans, 9th grade. I think. I don't own the character, but I own the plot. **

**Dedication, Bulla Tulla, blackrose4123, Fabia13 and caliiforniaqueen because they're nice and a loyal fans who review every chapter. **

**And Char-Char stop moaning and reread your review, you spelt amazing wrong you wally.**

**Again, sorry for the long wait. And people, check out wattpad, Best website ever! Beside this one**

**Special Olympics – Steven Lynch. Listen. Its funny. :D**

**~Kiho-Chyan**


	5. Chapter 5: Party, Part One

The Yamanaka mansion blared music that could be heard across the private village. Drunken teens filled up any empty space found on the property. PSY 'Gangnam Style' filled the room and a few drunken teens attempted to dance to the K-Pop song. Everyone in the room was busying themselves with either drinking, drinking games, dancing, kissing or puking behind the flower pots that Mr Yamanaka had placed around the house because of the Yamanaka's love of flowers.

* * *

><p>In the corner stood a girl with pink hair tied up in a bun, she held a red cup filled with 'un-spiked' punch and hummed along with the music. A tall well built man stood not to far away from her, the Haruno families crest sewn onto his uniform. Sakura glared at the man that was restricting her from enjoying the party before scanning the room for one of her friends that might be nice enough and not drunk to rescue her.<p>

* * *

><p>In the kitchen a circle of teens sat giggling and laughing to themselves. None of them fully dressed especially the only two girls in the group. Ino laughed freely and downed another shot before winking at the brown haired boy sat opposite her. Her legs crossed Indian style; she only wore a pair of stockings, her brand Victoria secret boxers – a gift from her beloved Karin-Chan – and a tank top with a Neko-chan displayed on the front. She grinned at the brown haired boy again as he said,<p>

"You loose Ino-Chan"

* * *

><p>Kiba was enjoying this party, he was sitting next to Suigetsu who was now making out with the sexy, red head crazy girl he had seen dancing next to the other sexy girl earlier on in the evening. Now said sexy girl sat opposite him wearing nothing but stockings – which he thought were incredibly sexy – and a tank top with a weird half girl half cat printed on it. He flirted with her like she was doing to him and he grinned when he just realised she lost,<p>

"You loose Ino-Chan" He whispered huskily, smirking at the Yamanaka heiress. The blonde babe didn't reply to him, she only cocked her head to one side.

"I don't like your shirt" He paused and saw Ino frown and raised one delicate eyebrow,

"Take it off" Kiba grinned and watched as she slowly lifted the tank top to reveal a black-laced bra. Knocking back some more of his drink, Kiba couldn't help but smirk again. Oh yeah, he was definitely enjoying this party.

* * *

><p>Some where in the mansion a loud smash echoed along with some crazy laughter. A bunch of hooting and whoops of joy followed the smash and standing in the middle of the crowd was a grinning teenager just as drunk at the rest. Her dark brown hair was in Chinese styled buns and her dark brown eyes glinted with amusement. Looking to her left she saw some random young man and without thinking she shouted out,<p>

"Your ass! Yeah you! I like that shit" She burst out in laughter and everyone around her joined until they noticed whom she had yelled out to. The young man turned around, he had one eyebrow raised and his white, with a hint of lavender, eyes scanned the crown until he found the owner of the voice.

"Neji?" Tenten shouted, her eyes widening and her mouth slightly open.

"Well shit," She muttered before shrugging and grabbing another vase and taking another shot.

* * *

><p>Sakura was pissed now. She knew at least two of her friends sat in the kitchen playing strip poker; one of them was causing havoc and smashing things causing damage to the property like she normally does. She had no idea where the innocent Hinata was and no doubt about it, the small Hyuuga heiress was freaking out<p>

and Temari… No one ever knew where Temari disappeared to when parties arose, for all Sakura knew Temari was somewhere drinking, and flirting with what ever she seemed fit enough. Or, she was punching some poor boy in the nose when he got a little more then excited when he was dancing with her.

Her friends were nut jobs she had decided, and bitches for ditching her. Sighing heavily Sakura nodded to her guard and walked away from the party, attempting to leave. Well she was leaving until for the second time within twenty-four hours she walked straight into a brick wall or what she thought to be one.

"For fuck sake, not again" She murmured angrily, at the same time someone groaned aloud,

"Not another girl"

* * *

><p>Sasuke hated parties. He got bored, and the dickheads had left him. Dickheads.<p>

Girls would always fling themselves at him and he would have no choice but to catch them - he was brought up by his mother after all – before pushing them gently away from him. He whipped out his phone and sent a text to all said dickheads,

* * *

><p><strong>TO: Hozuki, Hyuuga, Nara, Dobe, Inuzuka<strong>

**From: Sasuke.**

_You are all dicks. I'm going home, and fuck you. Hn._

* * *

><p>He sauntered towards the exit before bumping into someone. He clenched his fists and glanced down too see pink hair. Wait, pink hair?<p>

The Haruno Girl! She was here!

* * *

><p><em>Now, I'm really sorry for the incredibly long wait and I could give you a big list of reasons - I doubt any of you care anyway, so I wont bore you with my list - because I've been busy as fuck so again I'm sooo sorry for the long update. I hope none of you guys abandoned my fanfiction. And I'm sorry for the grammarspelling fails. _

_And I know I suck and fail but don't expect another chapter until maybe... I don't know, But I'll try and get maybe one or two more up before Christmas but no promises. I'm now a busy body thanks to school and my parents. But if I fail to upload a chapter then PM me or send me a message on tumblr, wattpad or on here. I'll put the links at the bottom._

_AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW NARUTARDS! Reviews inspire me to write more._

_ user/MiniNinjas My Wattpad Account, fan me if you have it!_

_ My tumblr account, follow me if you have this too!_


End file.
